Grandson of a Titan
by Knight of Tara
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Link and Zelda but where did it all begin? And on the horizon, new enemies await. War is coming. This is the story of how fate brought Link's family to Hyrule, and how the Imprisonment War affected the wider world.
1. Prologue: Rauru and Alexander

**Grandson of a Titan**

By Roman Legion

Disclaimer: We know how this works. I do not own anything here that is from The Legend of Zelda, Alexander, Rome: Total War and so on and so forth. Now that that is over with, on to the good stuff.

**Prologue**

The year is 331 BC. Rauru, the King of Hyrule, looked over his kingdom from his Capital's walls and viewed the massive Persian army at the gates of Hyrule Castle Town.

Hyrule was geographically within Armenia but, unlike the Armenians, Hyrule had never fallen to or joined the nearby and gigantic Persian Empire. They had fiercely protected their independence for centuries, even against Cyrus the Great, the first Great King of the Persian Empire. Now Darius III, the current Great King, had had enough of Hyrule's "pathetic independence." He sent an army of 50,000 to destroy Hyrule once and for all.

Hyrule's existence stemmed from the mysterious and far away lands of Germania and Gaul. The original Hylians were the weakest of the Germanic tribes in Germania.

When a tribe of Gauls passed through their territory seeking new lands, the Hylians joined them, taking their two holy relics with them, the Master Sword and the Triforce. They migrated north of the Black Sea and then turned south down the Caucasus until they came to Armenia. While in Armenia, the two tribes found a sheltered land protected in the north and west by a half-ring of mountains, one being a volcano, and on the other side was a large lake, leaving only two thin strips of land as a way into the sheltered land.

The people who already lived here were the Urartu, a defeated people who were once potential rivals to the Assyrians, but no longer. The Gauls and Hylians were welcomed with open arms and were offered to stay.

The Gauls and Hylians, now so closely connected by marriage and culture, were unrecognizable as separate tribes and agreed to stay and united into one tribe, keeping the name Hylians.

The Urartu and the Hylians lived together and built towns. They became prosperous and eventually, the Urartu and the Hylians were also united into one nation, Hyrule. The modern Hylians were born. The line of kings also began on that fateful day.

The first King built Hyrule Castle and a city grew up around it. He also built the Temple of Time as a place of worship to the three Hylian Goddesses, one Gallic, one original Hylian and one Urartu, to represent the three peoples whose histories came together to form Hyrule, which became the accepted religion of Hyrule, and to house the Master Sword and the Triforce.

It was also around this time that the other races of Hyrule emerged. The Zora who lived in and near Lake Hylia as it was now called, the Gorons who lived on Death Mountain which the volcano was named, the Kokiri who lived in the forest and never seemed to grow old, and finally, the Gerudo who came from the southern desert. The Gerudo were welcomed into Hyrule but they distrusted the Hylians and stayed on the boundary between Hyrule and the desert.

* * *

Rauru did what he could to stop the Persians but now they were at the very walls of his kingdom and were intent on destroying it. What was worse was that the Gerudos had decided to help the Persians. The female warriors and their king were now among the Persians, waiting for the gate to fall. The Persians were now bringing up a large battering ram. The gate would never stand up to that thing. 

"Your Majesty, we must get you to the Castle." his general said. "You'll be safe there."

The King looked at his loyal general. "No, Harold. I would rather fight and die with my soldiers and my people rather than cower in my castle."

Rauru looked at his army and his mounted Paladins, his personal bodyguard, below and began to address them. "I will admit, my people, that I am afraid. I am afraid for our kingdom. Afraid for my family. My wife and my son. Darius seems intent on destroying everything we hold dear. We may be afraid but our families give us courage and strength. These Persians fight only at the behest of their king. Nothing more. I swear to all of you and the Goddesses that if we survive this day, I will seek revenge on Darius even if it means going to the ends of the earth! Remember, if we lose this wall, there will be no quarter. Do not give them mercy, for you shall receive none. If you thrown down your arms, your families will die. We can break this army here. So I say let them come!" Rauru's soldiers roared in support. "Repeat after me: No one gets inside! No one gets inside!" "No one gets inside! No one gets inside!" his soldiers repeated in unison.

Then a shout came from outside. "Start ramming!"

* * *

As the Persians began ramming the gate, Prince Mithridates looked behind his army and he turned white. "Oh, Ahura Mazda. Why have you forsaken us?"

* * *

Rauru was about to head down to mount his horse when he noticed the Persians beginning to run in all directions. "What?" He looked out in the distance behind the now panicked Persians. He saw a large cloud of dust and out of the dust came hundreds of heavily armored horsemen and some light cavalry too. They were still far away but he could see that they were wearing Greek helmets. "Thank the Goddesses. Alexander." He said softly.

* * *

"Come Macedonians! Ride! Ride! Relieve Hyrule!" Alexander shouted. He and his Companion Cavalry had followed this army on the way to Gaugamela where Darius III was waiting for him. When they discovered this kingdom's plight, he gathered all of his cavalry and raced to relieve it. Now they charged toward the Persians who began to scatter.

* * *

"Open the gate! Chase down the Persians!" Rauru shouted to his army. 

"What is happening, your Majesty?!" One soldier asked from behind the gate.

"Alexander is here!" The king shouted to him. The whole army then roared and cheered. "If you capture anyone, bring them to me! Do not harm any Gerudos! I want them alive!" The gates flew open and the Hylians poured out of the city. Rauru raced down the steps off the wall, got on his horse and raced out of the gate, the crowd making room for him as he went.

Rauru galloped through the blood bath and met the Macedonian rider he assumed was Alexander. He was wearing a helmet with a detail of a lion on it, the lion's mouth open wide to reveal the face of the wearer. It also had three large plumes above the helmet, two, white, pointing upward and one, red, flowing back behind his head. Definitely a royal. He was also wearing a highly decorative breastplate.

The rider lifted his hand, ordering his men to halt. "Who are you?" the rider asked.

"I am Rauru, King of Hyrule. Am I speaking to the king named Alexander?" The rider looked at him and nodded.

"I am Alexander, son of Philip." He had a very young and handsome face and blond hair.

"If you would, please, do me a favor, Alexander? Among the Persians are warrior women called Gerudos. Please don't harm them. Round them up and let me speak with them."

Alexander nodded. "If that is what you wish, Rauru. I will meet with you after the Persians have been driven away."

* * *

A group of Persian Immortals, Mardian Archers and Bactrian Cavalry, led by Prince Mithridates, took up a defensive position on the largest hill in Hyrule field, in an attempt to rescue the battle. The Gerudos were also among them. The Macedonian Cavalry and the Hylian Army approached them and halted just out of range of the Mardians. 

Alexander and Rauru met to discuss the battle plan. "Rauru." Alexander began. "Do your spearmen use or know how to use the phalanx formation?"

"Yes." Rauru replied. "We have used it since a little after your Greco-Persian Wars when some Greek veterans settled in Hyrule. They taught us the phalanx formation and it has come in handy many times in the past."

Alexander was pleased. "Good. I have a plan."

* * *

A few hours later, the Hylian Spearmen were grouped together in phalanx formation on the far side of the hill while the Macedonian and Hylian cavalry were gathered on the other side, completely surrounding the Persians and Gerudos. 

Alexander roared. "Advance!" All Macedonians and Hylians started to march up the hill, toward the Persians. The Mardian Archers fired their first volley, killing several spearmen and horsemen. They continued at a slow pace even under the heavy fire. Hylian Archers then returned fire killing many of the Mardians, they being lightly armored.

* * *

Mithridates viewed the situation. There were far too many enemy soldiers. The phalanx was going to push them into the enemy cavalry. There was no hope of victory. "We must surrender, my soldiers." Many of them turned and nodded in agreement. 

Mithridates mounted his horse and rode up in front of his soldiers on the side of the hill the enemy cavalry were marching up. He dismounted his horse and then shouted down the hill. "We are surrendering! We are surrendering!" He motioned his soldiers to drop their weapons and kneel. They did so.

Both Alexander and Rauru saw this and shouted "Halt! Ceasefire!" The Macedonians and Hylians halted and the archers stopped firing.

* * *

Alexander's and Rauru's armies gathered around their kings afterward and Rauru addressed them. He looked at Alexander, raised Alexander's hand with his and shouted, "My fellow Hylians! I present to you, Alexander, Son of Philip! King of Macedonia! Our Savior! May the Goddesses bless him! May the Goddesses bless Alexander!" at the top of his lungs. Nothing could make him happier than he was now. His people and kingdom were saved. 

"Alexander! Alexander of Macedonia! Our Savior!" the Hylians shouted in support and joy.

A total of 3000 Persians and almost all of the Gerudos had been taken prisoner and 2000 Persians had been killed. One Gerudo, a young girl, too young in the view of both kings, had been trampled and killed by the Macedonian Cavalry. The rest of the Persians escaped to Gaugamela.

* * *

Later that evening, the two kings and many of their subjects were gathered in the largest ballroom Rauru had in the castle. Rauru sat in the middle of a long dining table, with Alexander sitting to his right and his son, the Prince Belenus, to his left. Every time a prince or princess was born, the kinds of names were traditionally alternated to reflect to ancient races that made up the modern Hylian nation. Rauru was an Urartu name while Belenus was Gallic. If Rauru had another child or Belenus had his first child, the child's name would be Germanic, reflecting the ancient Germanic Hylians. 

Ruaru stood up to speak. "My fellow Hylians. We have gathered here tonight to honor those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" "Hail!" the crowd shouted in unison and they all took a sip of their drinks. "We are also here to honor the men who saved us today. The Greeks and Macedonians and their leader, Alexander. Son of Philip. King of Macedon. Commander-in-chief of the League of Corinth. And our new ally!"

"Yaah!" Cheers filled the room from both Hylians and Macedonians.

Alexander stood up to speak. "Thank you very much, Rauru. Of all the leaders we have met on our campaign, you have been by far the most hospitable of them all. We are most grateful." He raised his cup to Rauru.

Rauru whispered to his general Harold and Harold left, returning minutes later with the leaders of the Gerudo and Persian prisoners.

The Persian general Mithridates was the first to speak. He walked up to the two kings and fell to his knees. "Noble Alexander and Rauru, King of Hyrule. I am Mithridates, brother to the formerly Great King Darius. I know you have had my mother, my grandmother, my sisters, and my nieces in your procession since the battle at Issus where I also fought against you and fled. I have come to plead for my family's lives and the lives of my men. Do what you will with me, Great King, but…"

Alexander rised his hand. "Look at me and tell me what are you."

Mithridates did as he was told and looked at Alexander. "A Prince of Persia."

Alexander stepped toward him and Mithridates closed his eyes in fear and awaited his fate. "And so you shall remain." Alexander replied. Mithridates opened his eyes and looked at the king in surprise. "You and your family will be treated as my family. Do you have any other requests, noble Mithridates?"

Mithridates' eyes filled with tears. "No. Everything I wish, you have granted." Mithridates began to sob. "Oh, Great King. Thank you so much. Never before has anyone shown me such kindness. You are a far greater king than my brother. May your gods and Ahura Mazda bless you, Alexander. May all the gods and goddesses of this world bless you." Mithridates stood up and stood at attention.

Alexander sat back down. "You are free to go, Mithridates."

Mithridates stayed still and said, "You are my king now, Alexander. I can't leave you." Alexander replied, "Very well. Join the feast or go to your men and I will assign your position shortly." Mithridates saluted the kings, turned and left.

Rauru looked at Alexander in amazement. "Never before have I seen such kindness from another king to his enemy. I am ashamed of myself for not following your example. I will now." The two Gerudo leaders now stepped forth. One was a middle-aged woman and the other the Gerudo king, Ganondorf, only a small child but being the only male of the Gerudo race, he was their king.

The middle-aged woman spoke first. "King Rauru of Hyrule. I am Semina. Speaker and regent for King Ganondorf of the Gerudo. We humbly apologize for our betrayal and ask that you please forgive us and let us live in peace. We also ask that you allow us to bury our only but terrible loss on the battle site. Jasma was only 16 but she was a strong girl and the most beautiful flower of the Gerudo. She will be greatly missed. There is nothing that we can say or give that can change what we have done." She fell to her knees and Ganondorf followed her example. "Our fate is in your hands."

Rauru looked at them both and thought for a moment. "You and your people are forgiven, Ganondorf. Go in peace. Bury poor Jasma as you wish."

Alexander stood up right then and there. "I want to apologize to you, Semina, Ganondorf and Rauru. My Macedonian Cavalry were responsible for her death. She was too young." Tears welled up in his eyes.

Semina was touched by this display of emotion. "Alexander, it was not your fault. War causes many tragedies such as this. You can't always control every part of your army." The Gerudos stood up. Semina thanked the kings and said to Alexander, "Jasma would be most grateful for your compassion." They left the banquet hall to bury Jasma and return home.

* * *

The next day, Alexander and Rauru were on their horses, preparing to march. Ruaru was planning to follow through on his promise to both his people and to the Goddesses. He had two divisions of Hylian Knights and one of his personal Hylian Paladins. A total of 500 men. All cavalry. Not much but Alexander was pleased to receive any help he could get. 

Alexander looked at Rauru. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could be gone for a very long time."

Rauru replied. "No question, my friend. I must repay Darius in full. I swore an oath. Prepare to march!"

Alexander continued to question him. "What about your wife and child? Your son is only eight years old."

Ruaru looked down. "It does sadden me to leave them like this but I must do this. They understand."

Alexander was satisfied. "Very well then." Ruaru began to ride towards his men. "Rauru!" The Hylian king stopped and turned. "Thank you."

"Tell me that we have done it, Alexander."


	2. Chapter 1: Gaugamela

**Chapter 1**

Hyrule. 8 years later.

"I foresee a great funeral contest over me." – The last words of Alexander the Great.

The whole kingdom turned out to welcome home King Rauru. He had been gone for 8 long years on campaign with the Great King Alexander as gratitude for saving Hyrule all those years ago. A full military parade followed him through Hyrule. Veterans of the Asian Campaign, new recruits and even foreign soldiers, including Macedonians and Persians who had swore their allegiance to Rauru in exchange for protection. Protection from the storm that was now brewing over every corner of Alexander's empire. The most curious features of the parade were two horse-drawn wagons. One was armor-plated and had no windows whatsoever. The other was also armor-plated but did have windows. They were so high and the inside was so dark, however, that no one could see inside of it.

Rauru could still not believe it even though it had been a month already. Alexander, Rauru's friend and Hyrule's savior, was dead. He was only 32 years old. It was one of the worst moments of his life. On Alexander's deathbed in Babylon, all his generals asked him who would rule the empire if he were to die. When asked one final time who would rule his empire, he replied "To the best." and died.

Having left no definite heir, within hours, the generals were fighting over who should be Alexander's successor. Rauru tried to stop the fighting before it escalated but the damage was too great. Rauru had no choice but to flee from Babylon back to Hyrule, taking several great and secret relics with him while the generals were too distracted to notice his escape.

Rauru led the parade to Hyrule Castle and dismounted at the front gate, walking the rest of the way to the main gate. His wife and his son were waiting for him.

"Belenus! My son!" He ran to the 16-year-old boy and hugged him.

"Father." Belenus said.

"How you have grown." Rauru said to him. "8 years on campaign. Things really do change in that time. My dear." He said, kissing his wife.

"Welcome home, Rauru. Belenus wants to hear all about your adventures with Alexander. How is he anyway?"

Rauru was silent for a moment. "Let's go inside. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

They sat in the banquet hall with the king's advisors and other officials. "8 years since I sat at this table with Alexander. Much has changed. Some faces I remember. Other old and familiar faces gone, replaced by new and fresh faces. My family and friends, the campaign in Asia was not easy. We have lost many men. But in the end, we were victorious!" The hall filled with cheers. "Soon after I left Hyrule, the joint Macedonian/Greek/Hylian Army went to Gaugamela and met the army of Darius III." The king's mind began to wonder back to Gaugamela as he told his tale.

* * *

Gaugamela. 8 years earlier.

"_Alexander had finally provoked Darius to the final battle __in the heart of the Persian empire, near Babylon.__ It was mad__ 40,000 of us against 250,000 Persians and allies. It was the moment Alexander had been waiting for all his life. He told me that in Egypt, an oracle in the desert had named him the True Son of Zeus. Alexander. Son of a god. It was a myth, of course. At least it started as a myth. I know. I was there. I saw his eyes."_

"There... in the crack of the Persian line, we'll go for the head." Alexander said.

"Kill Darius?" Antigonus said.

"The gods have brought him to us at last! If I die, it's one Macedonian, but the Persians, they cannot move without Darius' command. Here. Right here, we cut the throat of the Persian army." Alexander answered.

"This is madness, you will never get within a hundred paces of him. He's most protected at the center. His best cavalry. Have you even seen the sheer size of his force, Alexander?" Parmenion asked him.

"Not IF you hold him on the left, my brave Parmenion, with your son, Philotas, and Rauru in reserve, for just one or two hours tomorrow. And you, unbreakable Antigonus. The center phalanx. Perdiccas. Leonnatus. Nearchus. Polyperchon. If you pin them on the walls of your sarissas here in the center, their cavalry will follow me out to the right, and when bold Cassander breaks, stretching their left, a hole will open, Then I and my cavalry, our revered Cleitus, Ptolemy, and Hephaistion will strike through that gap, and deal the death blow to Darius' head." Alexander concluded.

"You definitely thought this out, Alexander." Rauru said to him.

"Since when, by the light of Apollo, Alexander, has cavalry been used to break an infantry line? Even with luck, timing, the gods, we must rout them tomorrow, destroy their army completely!" Parmenion said. "Or we'll be picked apart by bandit tribes on a long journey home."

"Right." Antigonus said, in agreement.

"You speak of home and retreat, but do you understand, Parmenion... Babylon is my new home." Alexander said.

"Alexander, if we must fight, do so with stealth. Use your numbers well. We should attack tonight when they least expect us." Cassander recommended.

"I didn't cross Asia to steal this victory, Cassander." Alexander replied.

"No, you are too honorable for that. No doubt influenced from sleeping with Tales of Troy under your pillow. But your father was no lover of Homer's." Cassander said in response.

"The lands west of the Euphrates handed over. The hand of his daughter in marriage. Since when has a Greek ever been given such honors?" Parmenion said.

"These are not honors, Parmenion. They are bribes! Which the Greeks have accepted... TOO LONG!" Alexander shouted. "Do you forget that the man who murdered my father lies across the valley floor?"

"Come Alexander, we are still not really sure if it was Persian gold behind the assassination." Nearchus said.

"Your father taught you never to surrender your reason to your passion. Now I urge you! Regroup! Fall back to the coast, raise a larger force." Parmenion said.

"I would... if I were Parmenion. But I am Alexander. And no more than Earth has two suns will Asia bear two kings. These are my terms, and if Darius isn't a coward who hides behind his men, then he'll come to me tomorrow, and when he bows down to Greece, Alexander will be merciful." Alexander said and stepped out of the tent.

Cleitus stepped forward. "By Ares' chains, he's got balls, men. I mean, give the man his due, Parmenion. And, lads, feast tonight, for tomorrow we will dine in Hades."

* * *

"_Before battle, the Greeks and Macedonians always sacrifice a bull or other beast of burden to their gods for their favor in battle. While they conducted their ritual, I prayed to our goddesses, in the hope that most Hylians would return from battle that day."_

The Hylians were placed toward the back of the army on the right flank. They were to be held in reserve, in case the battle became difficult for the Macedonian phalanx. Rauru and the Hylians knew that, even though they would not be central to the battle, they had an important role. In preventing the collapse of the Macedonian infantry, they could determine the course of the entire battle. Meanwhile, Rauru rode alongside Alexander as he began to address his army.

"Neoptolemus. I remember you the day you took the siege tower at Tyre. You were a giant. And today, how will you fight?"

The soldier Neoptolemus banged his shield and spear against each other and yelled to show his eagerness for battle.

"Dexippos, by Athena. How far was it you threw your man wrestling at the last Olympic Games? Will you match it with your spear?"

Dexippos raised his spear and yelled too, while other soldiers laughed.

"And Timander, son of Menander, a great soldier to my father. I still mourn your brother, Addaios, who died so bravely at Halicarnassus."

Timander lowered his head in sadness and Rauru saw his brother's death had pained him greatly.

"What an honored family you descend from, Timander. You fight for them today."

Alexander walked on and Rauru stopped before Timander. "Keep your chin up. I am sure your brother is very proud of you." the King of Hyrule said to him.

Alexander began to speak again. "You've all honored your country and your ancestors. And now we come to this most distant place in Asia where across from us, Darius has at last gathered a vast army. Look again at this horde and ask yourselves, who is this great king who pays assassins in gold coins to murder my father, our king in a most despicable and cowardly manner. Who is this great king, Darius, who enslaves his own men to fight? Who is this king but a king of air? These men do not fight for their homes. They fight because this king tells them they must. And when they fight, they will melt away like air because they know no loyalty to a king of slaves. But we are not here today as slaves. We are here today as Macedonian, Greek and Hylian freemen!"

"Raahhh!" Roars went up from the army.

"Some of you, perhaps myself, will not live to see the sun set over those mountains today. But I say to you what every warrior has known since the beginning of time. Conquer your fear and I promise you will conquer death!"

"Raahhh!" Again, the soldiers roared as loud as they could.

"When they ask you why you fought so bravely, you will answer: "I was here this day at Gaugamela (Alexander put on his helmet) for the freedom and glory of Greece and Hyrule!"

"Yaahhh!" Cheers and roars went up from the whole army.

"Zeus be with us!" Alexander shouted. Then he rode off toward the left flank.

Rauru rode after him as he went. "Goddesses be with you, Alexander!"

"Gods be with you and your Hylians, Rauru!" Alexander shouted back. "Cassander, four columns! Go!"

Rauru broke off from the Macedonian king and rode to join his men. "Hylians! Fight hard and may the Goddesses protect you!" Rauru then joined his Paladins and watched as Alexander rode away to the left with his Companions.

The infantry commanders shouted "Phalanx!" and the Macedonians formed the effective phalanx formation with the first five ranks of spears facing toward the enemy and the remaining ranks holding their spears at 45 degree angles to deflect missiles such as arrows. Then they started to march forward and chanted to help them stay in step.

Rauru raised his sword and gave his first order of the battle. "Forward!" The Hylians followed the Macedonian phalanx as they marched. Suddenly, Rauru saw the sky before them go dark. "Halt! Watch the Persian arrows!"

The arrows landed short of the Hylians but the phalanx was not so lucky. Men fell and cries rang out as arrows hit their marks. Then the ground started to rumble. Rauru rode ahead to see what the Persian king had sent against them first. "Chariots and cavalry!" the king shouted. "Get behind the phalanx!"

The Hylians rode into the center and watched as the Persian scythed chariots prepared to collide with the phalanx. However, the Macedonians cleared the way for them just as planned. Some were caught within the phalanx. Others came out the other side and sped toward the Hylians. "Paladins! Ready!" The chariots approached. "Hold!" They came closer. "Hold!" They were nearly on top of the Hylians. "Fire!" Arrows launched from the Paladins and struck men and horse alike. The Paladins were armed with both sword and bow. A deadly force and bodyguard for the Hylian king. The two-horse chariots did not see it coming and the horse panicked. Some of the horses ran in opposite directions, ripping the poorly constructed chariots in half. Others fell, in some cases both, and both horse and chariot were tripped and flipped over. Men were catapulted into the air and landed among the Hylian cavalry. When some tried to get up, they were cut down by the Hylians.

With the chariots taken care of, Rauru watched the ensuing battle between the Macedonian phalanx and the Persians. He could see that Darius had no special strategy. He just kept pouring men on the phalanx. "The fool." Rauru thought to himself.

"Sire?" One of Rauru's Paladins asked.

Rauru turned to him. "Yes?"

The Paladin pointed his sword toward the left flank. "Is something wrong over there?"

Rauru looked and saw that the left flank was bending. "I think so. Ride to Parmenion and ask if he needs assistance."

"Yes, your majesty." The Paladin raced toward the left flank.

"Prepare to charge!" Rauru shouted to his knights and Paladins.

* * *

Parmenion was in trouble. The left flank was started to break. "Back and to the left! Back and to the left!" He called his son. "Philotas! Philotas!"

"Father!" Philotas went to Parmenion.

"Go! Tell Alexander yourself and if he won't listen, then survive me and avenge this betrayal!" Philotas got on a horse and rode off. Parmenion then saw one of Rauru's Paladins coming toward him.

"Rauru asks if you need assistance." The Paladin said.

"Yes! We're far too thin! They've overrun the flank and have reached the baggage train! Tell him to charge full on into the side of the Persians attacking us and send some of his knights to relieve the train! Quick!"

"Yes sir!" The Paladin raced even faster back to his king.

* * *

Rauru saw the Paladin come back. "Parmenion's crumbling! They've overrun the flank and they're into the baggage train! He says charge into the side of them and send some knights to the baggage train!"

"Right. Knights, First Division! Go to the baggage train and relieve it! Everyone else, with me!" Rauru lead, at speed, 200 of his knights and his 100 Paladins to the side of the attacking Persians. "Ready! Ride now! Ride for Hyrule and our vengeance for centuries of Persian attacks! Today, the Persian Empire falls! Death to the Persians and Darius! Charge!"

The Hylians started to charge forward as they continued to shout "Death!" to the Persians and built up speed as they got closer to the Persians. A few arrows hit the Hylians as they approached. "CHARGE!" Rauru shouted. The Persians became unnerved, seeing the Hylians bearing down on them and they started to run. But it was too late. The Hylians collided with the Persians and didn't stop. They trampled hundreds, maybe thousands, as they plowed through the Persian army. Not even bodies on the ground slowed them down. They raced at reckless speed toward the Persian king. However, Darius had already fled. Rauru saw Darius' chariot speed off over the hill in the distance. "Halt!" The Hylians slowed down and finally stopped. All round them, the Persians were fleeing from the field. Rauru breathed a sign of relief and disappointment. The Battle of Gaugamela was over but Darius had escaped. His oath was yet to be fulfilled.

* * *

Rauru visited the wounded a few hours after the battle. There, he found Alexander also visiting the wounded. He was talking to a badly wounded soldier. Rauru knew that he would not survive. Suddenly, a doctor placed a chisel behind the soldier's neck. He took a hammer and struck the chisel, instantly killing the mortally wounded man. Rauru looked down in silence as Alexander stood up.

They walked outside to tour the battlefield. Once there, Alexander broke down in tears and fell to his knees. Rauru had even greater respect for him now. He truly cared about his men. Knew them all by name. Just as the greatest of kings should.

"_The Persian Empire, the greatest the world had yet known, was destroyed. And Alexander, at 25, was now king of all."_


End file.
